What We Don't Know Can't Hurt Us
by seeleyboothfan
Summary: Kevin and Chris are pictured together at events and rumors are starting to spread, but Chris feels something for Darren and Darren worships the ground Chris walks on. If neither realize their feelings, they can't be hurt... right? ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

"I don't know what to do, Darren. Do I confront him? Or do I pretend not to notice?" Chris sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "It's not like we can avoid each other if things become awkward."

Darren pressed his hand to Chris' knee and squeezed lightly, "I hear you. Things are mostly OK between me and Juls, but for a while there we made things very uncomfortable for everyone."

Chris nodded and chewed the inside of his cheek. Darren turned towards him and pulled his legs crossed underneath him. It always amazed Chris how much changing his body position could make Darren seem years younger. There were times when Darren seemed like an eager teenager, all bubbly and happy, and other times he seemed much older than 24. Right this moment he looked like a child curled up for story time, but the look on his face was anything but childlike.

"I guess what you have to decide is: what's more important?" He folded his hands under his chin and contemplated Chris. "How uncomfortable you are with his comments and actions or the uncomfortableness that could occur if this affects your friendship."

Chris gave a heavy sigh, "I'd prefer to not have it be uncomfortable either way."

Darren smiled, "As much as I'd like to promise that things will work out, I can'." A smile rose to Darren's face and his eyes did that thing that always amazed Chris, where they'd sparkle as if full of stars. "But you've always been able to smooth things over with everyone, even Ryan," Darren shook his head. "It's something I've always admired about you. You're always so calm and cool-headed."

Chris gave a quick huff of laughter, "You think that? I'm nowhere near calm and cool-headed... unless we're comparing myself to you." He tried to hide the grin he could feel taking over his face.

Darren pouted, "You know I'm working on that. Even you have to admit I'm getting better at standing still on set."

Chris raised an eyebrow, "Is that right? So who was it that fell into the pool because he was bouncing around the edge?"

The tips of Darren's ears turned red as he struggled to come up with a response.

"You do realize hair and makeup were behind the whole rest of the day because of that. Because your hair takes so damned long to dry and gel into perfection."

Chris was shocked when a dark look crossed Darren's features. Darren sighed and rubbed a hand roughly against his forehead. "Dare?" When he didn't respond, Chris raised a hand and tentatively placed it on his shoulder.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." His voice was lightly muffled by the arm in front of his mouth.

Chris felt his heart sink, "Dare, you do know I was joking, right?"

Darren shrugged his shoulders, his face still in his hands, "That wasn't the first mistake and it certainly wasn't the last. Why can't I just grow up and start doing things the way they're supposed to be done?" Finally Darren raised his eyes to him and Chris felt his body run cold at the fury in his expression. "At my concert the other day I messed up chords and lyrics in almost every song! Those people paid good money and I couldn't even give them a decent fucking performance!"

"Dare, you're human. Of course you'll make mistakes. We all do.

Darren looked at him as if he wanted to believe him, "But not you."

Chris snorted. "Please tell me you're not serious."

Darren simply blinked. Chris pulled up his pant leg, displaying a bruise the size of a grapefruit. "Observe," he indicated the mark. "This bruise is brought to you in part by a mistake featuring one Christopher Paul Colfer." At the smile on Darren's face, Chris continued, "Our tale begins not so very long ago when the villainous Zach Woodlee decided poor little Chris should jump over the very tall Harry Shum Jr."

The corners of Darren's mouth raised further.

"While the hero of our story was performing this deadly routine, he ignored the demands of the dreadful Woodlee and promptly fell flat on his knees." Chris let the dramatic tone dissipate and placed a hand on Darren's shoulder, "I make mistakes all the time. I just pretend that that was how it was supposed to be done all along."

Darren rested his head on Chris' shoulder, "Thanks, Chris. You always know how to make things better." Chris felt Darren breathe deeply and then rest his fac farther into Chris' neck. Chris felt a shiver run through him at Darren's breath on his neck, He heard Darren start to sniff.

"Darren?"

"Hmmm?" He sounded distracted before he shook his head and pulled back slightly from Chris.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out what makes you smell so delicious."

Chris felt his face heat up. He'd never been called delicious before. Darren pressed closer as he started sniffing again and Chris felt Darren's nose brush against the tendon that ran down the length of his neck. Darren suddenly pulled back and Chris noted the dark blush on his cheeks.

"Oh god, Chris, I'm sorry. I am sniffing you like a dog. That's so embarrassing." Darren scratched the back of his neck.

"It's ok. Most of your fans on Tumblr think you're a puppy."

"Or that I'm dating Dianna. Can't a guy take a few pictures with his costar simply because they're friends?"

"Unfortunately that's now how our fan's work. And now we're full circle to myself and Kevin. He, sadly, is of the same mindset as our fans. I see the expression on his face when we go out to eat together or even just sit together at events. I want to talk to him about this but I don't want our friendship to be ruined." Chris put rested his chin in his hands and closed his eyes in frustration. After a few seconds of silence, Chris felt a presence near his cheek. "If I were to turn my head right now, would I find you sniffing me again?"

Darren's surprised intake of breath was all Chris needed for an answer.

"Here I am trying to get advice from my best friend on an issue that's been bugging me for weeks and he's smelling me."

"Chris, I-"

Chris turned with a smile, "I'm not upset. We're best friends. I know that you get distracted at the drop of a hat."

"I still feel lousy that I can't even focus for two minutes on your problems."

Chris ruffled a hand through Darren's hair fondly, "It's not your decision to make. And I know that. Truthfully, I needed someone to just listen."

Darren smiled widely, "I'm good at that."

"That you are. And by the expectant expression on your face I know you're still hoping I'll finally give in and tell you what scent I'm wearing?"

Darren nodded eagerly, "I'm dying to find out. I pride myself on being able to recognize scents but yours is a mystery."

Chris raised an eyebrow with an evil smirk, "What would happen if I refused to tell you?"

Darren looked crestfallen, "You wouldn't."

"Humor me. What can you offer me for this answer?"

"You're wicked, Colfer. I thought you were kind but I know now that was all a lie." Darren bit his lip and his face screwed up in concentration. Finally he smiled, "Maybe I don't care enough to actually submit to your demands. What would you say to that?"

"I would say I can see you practically buzzing with the curiousity and if you try and smell me again," Chris held up his hand as Darren started to lean in, "I will have to swat your behind." God, sometimes it's like babysitting a child.

"You wish you were lucky enough to touch it."

Chris' eyebrow raised, "Excuse me?"

"Don't play coy, I overheard you telling Lea the other day about my ass. What were the exact words again?" He mock scratched his chin. Chris felt his blood run cold as he remembered the conversation. "Ah yes. 'It's so round and smooth, but I bet it's firm. What I wouldn't give to squeeze it, just once, just to know'."

Chris' face grew crimson and he struggled to come up with a response.

"But hey, I can't complain. I will freely admit to checking out your ass in those pants you wear, and damn, Chris, it looks like it was created to be grabbed and squeezed."

Chris lost the ability to breathe. Sure, he'd heard the girls compliment his butt when he wore particularly tight pants, but he'd never been told it looked squeezable. Especially by a very charming and attractive man.

Darren didn't seem to notice Chris' dilemma as he continued, "Well, it can't be helped. I need to know what you're wearing. Would dinner be sufficient?"

Chris took a few moments to settle his racing heart and speak in a calm voice. "I guess that could work. Where are you taking me?"

"And ruin the surprise? I think not. Wear something comfortable. I'll pick you up at, say, 6?"

Chris nodded and stood up to walk Darren to his door. He couldn't help but let his eyes drift downwards and admire the view. Maybe one of htes days he'd get a chance to see just how firm it was.


	2. Chapter 2

His hands shook as he stood outside Chris' trailer door. _Come on, Darren. It's just dinner. There's nothing to be nervous about._

He laughed to himself. Of course there was something to be nervous about. He was taking Chris to dinner, the man who'd captured his thoughts. More and more Darren had found himself drawn to Chris and his day felt incomplete if he didn't see him. Each script that contained a scene with Blaine and Kurt by themselves made going to work that much more enjoyable. Darren used to say that the familiarity he had with Chris made the scenes flow more smoothly but as Blaine started having more scenes with Rachel and Finn, the more Darren realized that wasn't the reason.

Sure he called the rest of the cast his friends but no one came close to the depth he and Chris shared. Everything was so easy around him. Unlike when he was with the others, where he felt the need to fill each moment with activity and speech, Darren was content to just sit idly by and watch as Chris penned his new story or made the final touches on some edits for his movie.

The amount of things Chris had accomplished at his young age still blew Darren's mind, yet Chris was still so humble. Hell, he'd even come to Darren asking for advice on things Chris had mastered long before Darren had even attempted it.

There was nothing about Chris that Darren didn't marvel at and treasure. If it wasn't his brilliant wit, his flawless voice, his impeccable talent, or the emotions he could portray, it was his lithe body. Sometimes Darren couldn't even function when confronted with the outfits he wore or just how flexible he could be. His face was like a piece of art: his slanting cheekbones, his sparkling blue eyes, his smooth lips. And his ass. Darren hadn't been lying earlier: it fascinated him. Perfect round globes usually encased in the tightest jeans that left nothing to the imagination.

Darren was a very tactile person and the fact that he was around a very squeezable object that he wasn't allowed to touch frustrated him to no end. None of the kiss scenes on Glee were heated enough to give him the opportunity to press his hands to Chris' ass and see exactly how supple it was. He had hinted multiple times to Ryan that the Kurt and Blaine scenes could be more physical, more like the Finn and Rachel or the Mike and Tina scenes. Ryan would nod, sigh and then reply with "Tell that to the censors at Fox. As soon as they give us the OK, it'll happen."

Darren was pretty sure if Chris were to bring it up, Ryan would move mountains to make it happen. Maybe Darren could bring up some of his ideas to Chris tonight. Chris has gotten his 'Blaine transferring', his 'first time', and his 'Kurt running for class president' stories to be created this season.

Darren had been surprised to have his Warbler story accepted by Ryan, until he realized it was Chris' idea for a villain to come along who wanted to mess with Kurt and Blaine. That was the real reason the Warblers came back.

Darren had to agree with Ryan that Chris' stories were some of the best for Glee. Even if they weren't good, Darren would have a hard time saying no to anything Chris said when he flashed those eyes at him. When Chris won Times 100 Most Influential People, Darren was so proud. He also wondered why it took so long for the recognition. Chris had been influencing and changing people's lives long before Glee. Who else could create and put together a gender-swapped musical before graduating High School?

Other people would fawn over and encourage the attention, but not Chris. He would acknowledge and be thankful for the praise and then make sure to pass along the compliments to others. When Darren first was asking about and praising Shirley Todd, Chris answered a few questions before asking Darren about the song creation process for the Potter Musicals.

Darren had never met anyone like Chris and he doubted he ever would. He was one in 7 billion (or however many people were currently living in the world). There were certainly people he couldn't see not being in his life, like his Starkid family, and his real family. Chris went above and beyond that. He was someone who Darren knew had forever changed his life and he'd never forget him. The day they had met, he had taken him in and made sure everything he needed was taken care of. He introduced him to the cast and crew and explained everything about filming. Chris truly became part of his family.

None of the regular guest stars had trailers specifically for them and the Warbler trailer was always packed, so Darren tended to relax on the one patch of grass outside the sound stage. Chris found him there during filming of the Christmas episode of season 2 and practically pulled him to his own trailer.

__"Darren, I will not let you get grass stains on that blazer because Lou will have your head. And with how pretty it is, that would be very sad." Chris scratched his fingers through Darren's ungelled hair which was curling wildly around his head. Darren felt his whole body relax as the other boy's fingers sent waves of warmth shooting down to his toes. When Chris stepped away, Darren could actually feel it grow cold.__

__ Chris started rooting through a drawer. "From now on, you'll bunk here between scenes." Chris turned around and handed Darren a copy of his trailer key.__

__ "Really? Thanks!" Darren flashed him a smile which Chris returned. "Is there ever a time where I shouldn't – I mean... should I ever knock?"__

__ Chris giggled and then brought a hand to his mouth to muffle it. Darren just tilted his head in confusion. "I'm sorry," Chris' cheeks were flushed. "An image of my Warbler tie hanging on the door came up. You know the universal sign that you're... I, uh, no... you don't have to worry about that." Chris couldn't look him in the eyes.__

__ Darren tried to hide his smile. "I was actually thinking more of if you were changing, definitely not what you were thinking." Darren realized how that could come across, so he continued quickly, "Not that I don't think you- I mean, clearly you're very attractive and any guy would... well, isn't this awkward?"__

__ Chris continued to look anywhere but at Darren. "First time I've discussed my sex life with another guy. Well, lack of one, actually." He sat down on his sofa and patted the seat next to him.__

__ Darren sat down gratefully. "In all seriousness, thank you. I know how much you like your personal space, so for you to offer to share it means a lot."__

__ "I'm not going to make you spend your breaks on the ground out there. I mean, it's the least I could do. Especially since you'll be sticking around if I have any say in it."__

__ Darren lifted his head from where it had been resting on the back of the couch and glanced ____over. "You really think they'll have Blaine stick around?"__

__ Chris gave a secret smile. "My mole in the writer's room say a kiss is in Kurt and Blaine's future."__

__ Darren's eyes widened. "Blaine's going to get his out of his ass?"__

__ Chris nodded and threw his arms behind his head and stretched his body, a few joints popping, followed by a low groan. Darren sat there and let his eyes scan Chris as he thought about what this would mean not only for the show and the characters but for society as well. There were not many gay couples on TV and to have someone like Kurt whom so many kids identified with find someone not only to love but love him in return, that would be huge.__

__ "You're pretty quiet, what are you thinking about?" Chris peeked at him through a half opened eye.__

__ "This is going to be a great opportunity for the LGBTQ community. We can show how wonderful and normal a relationship like this can be. Plus, you know Kurt is my favorite character, so anything good that happens to him will make me ecstatic."__

__ Chris nodded. "But how does that make you feel?"__

__ Darren raised an eyebrow. "OK, Mr. Therapist."__

__ Chris sighed and dropped his arms. "If Kurt and Blaine kiss, how does that make you feel... filming-wise?" Chris couldn't look him in the eyes when he asked.__

__ Darren sat in contemplation for a few moments. "I don't know what answer you're expecting, but this won't be any different than any other scene I've filmed or performed in a play." Darren turned his body so he could look fully at Chris. "I grew up in San Francisco and I'm a theater major. I've done so many kissing scenes with both males and females that it doesn't even make me hesitate anymore."__

__ Chris sat blinking at Darren. "I wish I could be that calm about it."__

__ Darren rested a hand on Chris' knee. "There's no need to be nervous. Everything will turn out wonderfully."__

Darren smiled fondly at the memory. He and Chris had been fairly inseparable after that time, relaxing together in Chris' trailer between scenes, cooking dinner at each others houses, and even napping together when they became too exhausted. Chris was warm and surprisingly cuddly and it was the easiest thing in the world for Darren just to rest his head on Chris' shoulder as they watched a movie or wrap an arm around his shoulder as they walked across set.

As Darren ran his hands over his chin to make sure that he'd not missed any spots while shaving, his hands ghosted over his lips and he was brought back to the day they filmed Kurt and Blaine's first kiss.

_Darren liked to have the character take over when he was filming. In this moment, Blaine was __head over heels for this beautiful boy and he didn't know how to deal with this level of emotion. So his whole body was abuzz and he couldn't slow his breathing down._

_ Chris as Kurt always took Darren's breath away. The emotions on his face and the light in his eyes made every experience that much more real. During Blaine's confession, the 'Is this really happening? Dare I believe my dreams are coming true?' look on his face made Darren feel like his heart was in his throat. The depth of emotion in his gaze made it difficult to keep eye contact because it made him feel too much._

_ As the camera crew reset to film the actual kiss, Darren and Chris shared a nervous giggle. Darren reached out and held Chris' hand. "Here we go."_

_ When the director called action, Darren let everything in real life go away and immersed himself in Blaine. He'd realized his feelings for a boy who had these same feelings, but what if he'd waited too long, what if it was too late? Then they were kissing and Kurt was kissing him back and everything felt perfect for once._

_ When Kurt put his hands on Blaine's cheek to keep him in place, suddenly it wasn't Kurt and Blaine. It was Chris and Darren. Darren felt his body almost collapse as Chris was gripping his cheek in his palm and pressing his lips firmly to his. He felt Chris use his tongue to open his lips and he tried hold back his groan as Chris sucked his tongue into his mouth and tilted his face to pull him closer. Darren pulled Chris' top lip between his own and nipped it lightly. Chris reciprocated with Darren's bottom lip._

_ Darren didn't know how, but he pulled away. He distantly heard Chris' hand smack into the table and Darren had to force himself to pull his eyes from Chris' reddened lips. Blaine resurfaced as he felt the nervous energy return and his hand fluttered near his chin and a dopey smile appeared on his face._

The door opening caused Darren to jump slightly and he was back in present time taking in the sight of the stunning creature that he had the pleasure of taking out for dinner tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

"Were you planning on standing out there all night?" Chris tried to hide the amusement in his voice.

Darren grinned sheepishly. "I was just thinking." Darren offered his arm for Chris to wrap his hand around, which he did with a smile.

"And what were you thinking about?"

"About meeting you and how our friendship has grown since then." He looked over to Chris as they stopped at Darren's car.

"I think about it sometimes too. I never thought I'd experience a friendship like ours. I don't even know how it happened, but I treasure it. It's like we're best friends who are also life partners, you know?" Chris bit his lip as he hoped he didn't just reveal too much. Darren and he had never really talked about what they were to each other. It reminded Chris about a conversation he'd had with Kevin right after he and Darren had talked this morning.

_Chris' body was shaking slightly as stood before his trailer door, taking a few calming breaths. _Dinner with Darren? Would this be a date? Or just dinner between friends?_ These were the thoughts going through Chris' head as he headed out his trailer and practically ran into Kevin._

_ "Chris, can I ask you something? Something personal?"_

_ Chris nodded, hoping this wasn't what he thought it was. "Sure, Kev."_

_ "Chris, I like you. A lot. And I'm hoping that you'd let me take you out to dinner sometime so that we can get to know each other better."_

_ Chris felt his heart sink. It was now or never. __"I'm sorry, Kevin. You're a friend, but there's nothing more between us."_

_ Kevin scoffed. "If you're going to break my heart at least have the decency to tell me the truth."_

_ Chris shook his head, confused._

_ "There's someone else, isn't there?"_

_ Chris couldn't help but let his eyes wander over to where Darren stood._

_ Kevin gave a sad laugh. "I knew it. Listen, Chris. You know I care about you. So let me explain just this once: you have as much a chance with Darren as I do with Neil Patrick Harris." He glanced back at Darren. "If I were in his shoes I would give you the world." He sounded so heartbroken._

_ "Kevin-" Chris felt his heart sink._

_ "Don't. I know what your answer is. Kindly let me try and put back my heart in peace." He walked off towards his trailer with his head hung. Chris looked once more at Darren._

_ As if he could sense the gaze, Darren glanced up and gave a full-toothed smile and a small __wave in his direction._

_ What was Chris going to do?_

"Exactly. That's actually a great way to describe it." Darren's voice shook him from his memory. They sat in companionable silence until Darren pulled up to a dilapidated building in a rougher part of town.

"Dare, are you sure we're at the right place?"

"Don't judge a book by its cover, Colfer. And don't you dare get out that door." Chris was confused until Darren ran around to his side of the car and opened the door and held out a hand. "I feel like being a perfect gentleman tonight, so if you'll allow me?" Chris smiled and grabbed onto Darren's hand and let him pull him from the car. "This restaurant is my favorite. You should be honored because I've never told anyone about this. It's my special place."

Chris' eyes widened as they entered the doors and took in the beautiful interior.

"I know the outside is nothing to look at, but, god, this is the most beautiful place I've ever been to. Sometimes I come here to get a cup of coffee and just sit and take this all in."

"Benvenuta, Signore Criss. Two?"

Darren nodded and they were taken to a table near the back. He pulled out the chair for Chris which caused him to let out a small giggle before sitting down. "Darren, this is wonderful. Not just the restaurant itself but the fact that you chose me to share it with."

"Who else would I choose to share this with?" he said as if Chris should know better.

Chris pulled the menu open and realized very quickly that deciding what to eat would be very difficult. "This all sounds delicious. What do you recommend?"

"To be honest, I've eaten every single item on this menu and enjoyed them all. Most of the time I just close my eyes and point."

"Maybe I'll just do that."

"I would love to see you let fate decide."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You plan and micromanage every part of you life."

"No I don't!"

"Oh really?" Darren asked with amusement as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Chris tried desperately to think of an instance but he couldn't. He was saved by the waiter. "May I take your order?"

Chris exaggeratedly closed his eyes and circled his finger around the page. He heard Darren chuckle and struggled to keep his face straight. When he touched his finger to the page, he opened his eyes. "Minestrone, I guess."

"Good choice, sir. And Chicken Penne, Mister Criss?"

He nodded. "As always."

After the waiter left, Chris glared at Darren. "'As always?' What was all that about closing your eyes and pointing?"

Darren gave a cheeky grin. "Just wanted to see if you'd do it."

Chris huffed and refused to speak with him for a full minute before Darren made him smile by bringing up something funny Cory had done on set. They continued to talk about upcoming episodes and plans they had as they waited for their dinner.

Later in the evening as they shared a slice of cheesecake, the conversation started winding down. "Thank you, Darren." Chris placed his fork down carefully. "This may have been my first dinner date but I'm sure it would have been one of the best regardless."

"This is your first dinner date?"

"I was pretty much the only gay kid in Clovis, so no opportunities there. And here in LA I'm too busy to start dating."

"Well, I'm glad I could make your first time enjoyable."

Chris choked on his water and frantically wiped up the bit that dribbled down his chin. He tried to come up with something witty. "I don't what you were expecting, but I don't put out on the first date." Well, that was not what he expected to say. He wanted to take the focus off Darren's comment and instead he just took it farther.

After a few tense seconds, Darren swallowed deeply. "Can we skip past this moment and pretend it never happened?"

"Gladly."

Darren pulled out his wallet and set down a stack of bills. He stepped around the table and pulled out Chris' chair and offered his arm. As he and Darren walked back to the car, Chris noticed Darren continue to glance at him and then away. "What is it, Darren?"

Darren opened the door and waited for Chris to sit down before he closed the door. He walked around to his side of the car and got inside, putting his seat belt on, all the while not responding to Chris' question.

"Dare?"

He turned to Chris with a sigh. "Feel free not to answer if you don't feel comfortable but I need to ask."

"Go on."

"You said you've never been on a date."

"Uh huh." Chris wondered where this was going.

"And back when you first let me crash in your trailer you made a comment that's sat with me since then."

"What is your question, Darren?" Chris felt his body tense as he realized exactly what Darren was going to ask.

"Have you ever had sex?" His voice was barely above a whisper. Even though Chris expected this question, it still made his heart stop.


	4. Chapter 4

_"___Have you ever had sex___?"_

Chris made a spluttering noise. "What kind of question is that?"

"Like I said, don't answer if you don't want to."

__Is he seriously asking me if I'm a virgin? My straight costar is asking if I've had sex?__ Chris started giggling and knew Darren probably thought he was insane. Every time Chris tried to stop the laughter, he just got louder. Tears started to pool in his eyes and he wrapped his hand around his stomach to try and stop the shaking.

"Chris?" Darren placed his hand on Chris shoulder. "You gonna be okay there?"

Chris nodded as he felt the laughter die down. He wiped his eyes and took a few calming breaths before turning to look at Darren. "I'm so sorry. That was really immature of me. Your question just threw me off guard. All I could picture was the scene we shot of Kurt and Blaine during the Sexy episode and those faces I made."

Darren smiled. "Those were pretty bad."

"Do you really want to know about my sex life, Darren?"

"I didn't mean to sound like a pervert. I was just curious."

"Listen carefully because I'm only going to say this once. Just because I haven't gone on a date doesn't mean I haven't had sex. Please say you understand because I'm not going into details. I haven't even really talked about this with Ashley and we talk about __everything__."

"Understood." Darren made no move to start the car. Instead, Darren stared at his hands as if they held all the answers. The silence became uncomfortable as Chris struggled to find something else to talk about.

"So..."

Darren's head lifted. "Yes?"

"That wasn't the lead up to anything. I was hoping you'd have something to say." Chris grinned sheepishly.

"You never did tell me what scent you're wearing."

"Oh, right." Chris had forgotten this dinner wasn't actually a date. "It's Rain by Marc Jacobs."

"No offense to Marc Jacobs, but that smells nothing like rain."

"You know, I think you're right." Chris used his hands to make a breeze from his neck to his nose and breathed deeply. "Then again, I don't actually know what rain smells like. Rain is water and water doesn't smell, so wouldn't rain not smell?"

"Rain absolutely has a smell. Haven't you gone out in a rain shower? It smells so fresh and it's like the whole world is renewed."

"I'm sorry but all I know about rain is the musty smell it leaves on my clothes and the stench of my mom's dog when he'd go outside in a storm."

"Did you just call rain 'musty'? I am so offended right now. Do I even know you?"

"Are you saying I can't have opinions? What if my nose is far superior to yours? You obviously couldn't figure out what scent I was wearing." Chris tried to hide his smug smile.

"****Because it doesn't smell anything like rain****!"

Chris laughed at how serious Darren's voice was. "Are we having an argument about the smell of rain?"

"Yes, we are because you refuse to acknowledge how wonderful it is." Darren turned in his seat, his eyes glittering with excitement. "You know what? I'm taking you out next time it storms and you are going to experience the magnificence of rain."

"Wow, we haven't even finished our first date and you're already asking me out on a second one?"

Darren paused. "I guess I am. We had fun tonight, didn't we?"

"I did. Thank you." They shared a smile.

"Great." Darren turned back towards the front of the car and put the keys into the ignition, the car roaring the life as he started it. "Back to Casa de Colfer?"

"I do owe you a horror movie marathon if you're up for it tonight."

"Sounds wonderful."

Chris spent most of the ride home watching Darren and then looking out the passenger window when Darren caught him staring. It amazed Chris to think of just how close he was to Darren. It had taken very little time after meeting him for Darren to worm his way into Chris' life. They barely spent a day apart, and when they did, they were texting on their phones. Chris had never been in a friendship as physical as the one he shared with the Darren. He'd would always be touching Chris, whether it be a hand on his leg, an arm around his waist, or a head on his shoulder.

Normally Chris became anxious when others would crowd into his personal space, but around Darren, Chris became like a sponge and would soak up the other man's energy and happiness. It was the easiest thing in the world to curl up next to Darren and just exist together. Breathing would be in sync and hearts would beat as one. He was never more relaxed than when they were near each other.

If he were honest with himself, Chris would admit how scary that realization was. Darren wouldn't always be within driving distance. They had separate lives and interests and one day they would have to part. Phone calls wouldn't be enough, not when they were so reliant on the physical closeness they'd grown used to.

He and Darren hadn't even talked about "Life After Glee". It was similar to Kurt and Blaine never discussing "Life After High School". __Maybe tonight we can talk about it. Ignoring the problem is just going to make everything harder in the long run. And maybe the distance won't be too bad. Maybe ____we'll figure something out.___  
><em>  
>As Chris decided they would definitely talk tonight, Darren pulled into Chris driveway. "Home sweet home."<p> 


End file.
